Awakening
by kubu93
Summary: Egy kép alkotta szösz, ennyi az egész. És a cím mindent elmond :D


**Kép forrása** : post/158937347667/lun-yoi-shingeki-no-bahamutfantasyau-as

Awakening

Égető fájdalom cikázik végig a testemen a hátamból kiindulva és hallom, ahogy a nevem kétségbeesett kiálltásként száll fel kedvesem ajkairól. Hirtelen minden erő elhagyja a végtagjaimat és tehetetlenül figyelem, ahogyan egyre közeledek a talajhoz, de esésemet két erős kar felfogja. Óvatosan tart a karjaiban, nem engedi, hogy a hátam érintse a földet.

\- Ohhh, kedvesem – nyögi könnyekkel a szemében. Gyengén felemelem a kezem és elsimítom az áruló cseppeket, melyet elhagyják gyönyörű lelkének tükreit.

\- Vitya, shhh, semmi baj – suttogom hallkan, de már érzem, hogy ez csak hiába való gesztus részemről. Érzem, ahogy az életem lassan elszivárog a nyílvessző ütötte seben keresztül.

\- Yuurochka, hogy mondhatod ezt? Tarts ki, már jön az orvos, segíteni fog. Nem hagyhatsz pont most el, még csak most lettél igazán az enyém. Szükségem van rád.

\- Sajnálom Vitya, jobban oda kellett volna figyelnem az ellenségeinkre. – Érzem, ahogy egyre jobban gyengülök, de még próbálom tartani magam. – Remélem, tudod, hogy mennyire szeretlek.

\- Persze, hogy tudom, én is szeretlek, ezért ne hagyj magamra.

\- Milyen ironikus, emlékszel még az első találkozásunkra? Gyűlöltük egymást. – Nevetek fel, de jókedvemnek a számon kibuggyanó vérem vet gátat. – Pedig már akkor is úgy gondoltam, hogy gyönyörű vagy… - nézek a kék szemekbe visszaemlékezve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 évvel korábban ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Két szemben álló királyság, két ellenséges herceg és egy külső ellenség. Viktor Nikiforov és Katsuki Yuuri két egymással szemben álló királyság hercegei, sosem találkoztak még, de mindig is arra nevelték őket, hogy gyűlöljék a másikat. De egy közös ellenség összefogásra kényszeríti őket, így kénytelenek személyesen is találkozni.

Az első találkozás nem történik zökkenőmentesen, a két herceg egy darabig jólnevelten és visszafogottan vesz részt a tárgyaláson, majd egy apróság miatt szinte rögtön ölre mennek. Apáik csak döbbenten figyelik őket, és végül úgy döntenek, hogy a fiatalok összebékítése érdekében egy hadtestbe osztják őket. Parancsnokuk legnagyobb bánatára. A két fiatal egy percet sem bír ki egymás társaságában, folyton veszekszenek és nem ritkán össze is verekszenek.

Ez egészen addig megy így, míg az ellenség rajtuk nem üt és életveszélyes helyzetbe nem kerülnek. Viktor herceg később váltig állítja, hogy a teste önállósította magát, amikor Yuurit félrelökve karjával fogta fel a fiatalabbnak szánt csapást. Az esetet követően egyre kevesebbszer kaptak össze és társaik egyre többször látták őket együtt sétálni és barátságosan beszélgetni. Majd fél évvel történetünk kezdete előtt, végre megvallották egymásnak igaz érzelmeiket. A két apa először döbbenten és dühösen fogadta a kapcsolatukat, majd beletörődve és egymással is megbékülve figyelték gyermekeik boldogságát.

De sötét felhők gyülekeztek a két királyság fölött, egy harmadik szemet vetett jó földjeikre és kikötőikre, és megszerzésük érdekében merényletet forraltak a két herceg ellen.

Verőfényes napsütés köszöntötte a tábor lakóit azon a reggelen, Viktor és Yuuri épp a reggeli edzésükről sétáltak vissza a sátraikhoz kedélyesen beszélgetve, amikor egy neve sincs katona szaladt oda hozzájuk Yuuri nevét kiáltva.

\- Felség, kérem, jöjjön, a Parancsnok beszélni kíván Önnel.

\- Köszönöm, Katona, - mosolygott rá a fekete hajú, majd párjához fordult. – Vitya, te menj nyugodtan tovább, még egy csomó iratot rendbe kell tennünk, kezd el nélkülem és amint lehet, megyek én.

\- Rendben, de siess – mosolyog a szőke és végig simít búcsúzóul alacsonyabb társa arcán.

A katona tudja, hogy ez egy végleges búcsú a két herceg között, nemsokára egyikük már nem lesz az élők között. Rettentően szégyelli magát tettéért, mert kedveli mindkét férfit, de a családja az első. Ahogy ismét szeme elé villan kislánya megkötözött és összevert teste, megkeményíti a szívét és magabiztosságot mutatva vezeti a herceget a tábor széle felé. Már majdnem ott vannak, amikor a lelkiismerete győz és bocsánatkérően pillant a mellette sétálóra.

\- Egy pillanat, Felség, a Parancsnok az előbb még itt volt, de most sehol sem látom. Kérem, bocsásson meg, rögtön megkeresem, addig kérem térjen csak vissza nyugodtan a feladataihoz.

\- Semmi baj, Katona, megesik az ilyen egy nyüzsgő katonai táborban – mosolyog rá a férfi, amitől még jobban összeszorul a szíve. Majdnem szörnyű hibát követett el, ez a jóravaló és kedves herceg nem érdemli meg a halált. Már csak abban reménykedik, hogy nem értek még az orvgyilkoshoz lőtávolságán belül. Megáll és figyeli, ahogy a herceg visszaindul és kedélyesen integet a Nikiforov hercegnek, aki még nem indult el a sátraik felé, hanem őket figyelte eddig. Egy pillanattal később megcsapja egy közvetlen mellette elsuhanó nyílvessző szele, majd már csak azt látja, hogy akit végül meg akart védeni, tehetetlenül zuhanni kezd a föld felé. Többet nem képes érzékelni, mert ebben a pillanatban áruló, majd megtért szívét keresztüldöfi a második útjára engedett nyílvessző.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ooo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viktor kétségbe esve tartja karjaiban a férfit, akit szeret és tehetetlenül nézi, ahogy lassan eltűnik az élet a kifejező fekete szemekből, amiket annyira szeret. Rápillant a tőlünk nem messze élettelenül fekvő katonára, akinek fekete haja eltakarja immár élettelen szemeit. - Sosem tudja meg, hogy az a férfi okozta a szerelme halálát. – Visszapillant kedvesére, akinek bár hatalmas fájdalom sugárzik a szemeiből, mégis mosolyogva próbálja őt nyugtatni, de mindketten tudják, hogy hiába. – És bár az ellenséget legyőzik majd és hosszú életet él, jó királyként uralkodva a két királyság felett, sosem felejti el fekete hajú kedvesét, aki magával vitte a szívét is a túlvilágra. Halálakor fogadott lányára hagyja a királyságát.

Csak bámulom a kék szemeket, tudomást sem veszek a körülöttük rohangáló emberekről, aki próbálnak segítséget hozni a megmentésem érdekében. Csak bámulom a kék szemeket, amelyekben egyre nő a bánat és a reményvesztettség, amelyek megremegtetik a szőke szempillákon ülő könnyeket. Erőtlenül ismét végig simítok a szeretett arcon, majd suttogva megszólalok.

\- Vitya,… - érzem, ahogy az erőm egyre fogy, de muszáj ezt elmondanom neki. – Ha… ha valaha újra találkozunk… - ekkor már megállíthatatlanul törnek elő kedvesem könnyei. – Kérlek… - és az én szemem is nedvesen csillog már. – Kérlek, emlékezz rám és érj el hozzám… - már csak suttogom az utolsó szavakat utolsó erőtartalékaimból merítve, majd szemeim lecsukódnak, de még hallom, ahogy Vitya zokogva azt suttogja a fülembe, hogy bárhol és bármikor megtalál majd, de válaszolni már nem tudok, magába ránt a kérlelhetetlen sötétség…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ooo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kétségbeesett és fájdalmas kiáltással ülök fel az ágyban, érzem, ahogy a hátamon fájdalom cikázik végig, de pillanatokig képtelen vagyok kapkodó légvételeimen kívül bármire is odafigyelni. Lassan tudatosul bennem, hogy hol is vagyok és érzem a megnyugtató simogatást a hátamon. Óvatosan oldalra fordítom a fejem és kifejező, aggodalmasan csillogó kék szemekbe pillantok.

\- Yuurochka, shh, semmi baj, - ölel magához megnyugtatóan Viktor, én pedig még mindig az álmom hatása alatt szorosan bújok hozzá.

Ebben a pillanatban kivágódik az ajtó és egy aggodalmas Yurio ront be a szobánkba Otabek kíséretében, akik éppen szabadságukat töltik nálunk az onsenben, jut eszembe, ahogy lassan visszarázódok a valóságba.

\- Mi történt, valami baj van? – rohan hozzánk a szőke ciklon és óvatosan az ágyunk szélére ereszkedik. Viktor segítségével lassan felé fordulok, de ahogy párom mellkasának dőlnék, fájdalmasan felszisszenek, ahogy végig cikázik rajtam a kín. Mindhárman aggódva néznek rám és Vitya óvatosan felhúzza a pizsama felsőm alját, hogy megnézze, mi okozza a fájdalmat, majd meglepetten felszisszen.

\- Yuuri, miért nem szóltál, hogy ennyire megütötted a hátad, amikor Yurioval elestetek?

\- Hogy? Jah, igen, már emlékszem. Tegnap egy kombinált forgást gyakoroltunk és én elestem közben.

\- Katsudon, mi van veled? Hogy felejthettél el egy akkora esést? Különben is, mennyire szánalmas már, hogy egy többszörös aranyérmes GPF-es, aki ráadásul képes volt hozzámenni ehhez a szerencsétlenhez, ekkorát essen? – már fel sem veszem Yurio sértéseit, mert látom, hogy közben a szemeiben féltés és aggodalom csillog és különben is, a szőke már morog is az Otebektől kapott legyintés miatt, majd újra mindannyian felém fordulnak.

\- Yuuri, mi történt? Mindannyiunkat megijesztettél. – Szólal meg végre a kazah fiú. Otabek végre felengedett mellettünk az elmúlt években és családtaggá nőtte ki magát. Viktorral öt éve házasodtunk össze, miután magam mögé utasítottam Yuriot a második Grand Pix Final döntőjében. Azután a fiatal orosz valahogy mindig mellettünk kötött ki, és egyszer egy alkalommal, amikor véletlen víz helyett a szakés üveget húzta meg, az alkohol hatására elkottyantotta, hogy szüleiként tekint ránk. Pár éve összeköltöztek Otebekkel, de minden évben pár hetet nálunk töltenek az onsenben vagy Szentpéterváron, ez immár hagyománnyá vált nálunk.

\- Én…, én rosszat álmodtam és annyira valóságos volt…

\- Kedvesem, mond el mi volt az. – Kérlelt Viktor, de én csak megráztam a fejem.

\- Nem szeretnék róla beszélni, és biztos csak az esés miatt volt, ne aggódj. – Mosolygok rá erőtlenül.

\- Yuura, ne nézz madárnak, egy esés nem vált ki ilyen reakciókat.

Végig nézek a szobában tartózkodókon, a családomon, majd felsóhajtok. – Csak annyit mondhatok, hogy egy, a hátamba fúródó nyílvessző miatt meghaltam az álmomban. Kérlek, ne kérdezzetek többet.

\- Shhh, - ölel magához Viktor óvatosan, majd Yurio és Otabek, mindketten vigasztalóan megszorítva a vállam lassan elköszönnek és visszatérnek a saját szobájukba aludni. Viktor óvatosan visszadönt bennünket az ágyra és szorosan magához ölel. - Próbálj meg visszaaludni, Szívem. Nem engedem, hogy bármi is történjen veled.

Lehunyom a szemem és szorosan hozzá bújok, de még sokáig nem sikerül elaludnom. Hallom, ahogy a lélegzete lassan egyenletesség válik, én pedig kinyitva a szemem, óvatosan végig simítok az arcán.

\- Megtaláltál és elértél hozzám – nyomok egy leheletnyi csókot a szájára és mosolyogva én is álomba szenderülök.

Sokáig kísért az álmom, de sosem mondom el nekik, és a családi szeretet és boldogság, amit velük érzek, lassan a feledés homályába taszítja azt a talán évszázadokkal ezelőtti támadást.


End file.
